La Pâtisserie de la Rose
by deValier in Spanish
Summary: El contador Matthew Williams está acostumbrado a pasar desapercibido, ser ignorado y olvidado. Eso es hasta que el chef repostero Francis Bonnefoy aparece como un estallido de color en su gris y aburrida vida. Fic regalo para TCTBS.
1. Venus et Eclair

**NOTA DE LA TRADUCTORA**

Un pairing que no me gustaba… hasta que leí este fanfic. Realmente me sacó más de una sonrisa y me encantó desde el principio. De hecho, gracias a este fic fue que conocí la existencia de George –inserte múltiples corazones aquí-

Como siempre, las palabras en **negritas **serán explicadas al final de cada capítulo.

Versión original en inglés: FanFiction (/s/7621352/1/).

Si quieren dejar algún review y saben inglés, por favor déjenlo en la historia original. En el caso contrario de que no hablen inglés, pueden dejármelo en español y yo, gustosamente, se lo pasaré a George.

Recuerden agregar a Favoritos tanto al fanfic original como al de acá :)

¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

**NOTA DEL AUTOR**

_Esta historia es un regalo de cumpleaños para la maravillosa, talentosa, graciosa, inteligente y simplemente genial Claudia, también conocida como__This Could Theoretically Be Sparta. (fanfiction u/1999566/). Es horriblemente tarde, lo sé, y espero que me perdones, querida. Esta historia tendrá un total de seis capítulos._

* * *

**LA PATISSERIE DE LA ROSE**

(_La Pastelería de la Rosa)_

Una Deliciosa Historia de Amor en Seis Porciones

.

_Pareja: Francis Bonnefoy/Matthew Williams (Francia/Canadá)_

_Sumario:__El contador Matthew Williams está acostumbrado a pasar desapercibido, ser ignorado y olvidado. Eso es hasta que el chef repostero Francis Bonnefoy aparece como un estallido de color en su gris y aburrida vida. Regalo para TCTBS._

* * *

CAPÍTULO UNO

Venus et Éclair

.

Era una aburrida y sosa mañana cuando Matthew caminaba rápidamente por la aburrida y sosa calle. Esta era la novena mañana que caminaba hacia el trabajo por la misma calle, cada vez la misma, cada una aburrida y sosa. Matthew estaba acostumbrado a pasar desapercibido, sin ser notado, pero en esta nueva e inmensa ciudad se sentía completamente invisible. Este lugar era muy grande y hostil, cientos de personas pasaban apresuradas con la vista en el suelo, prácticamente idénticos en sus trajes grises con sus miradas obstinadas. Edificios grises se alineaban a ambos lados de la calle, tiendas y negocios grises se mezclaban. Y parecía que todos los días el cielo se nublaba con la promesa de la lluvia. Matthew apretó la mano que sostenía su maletín, apretó los dientes ante la gente que le empujaba por la calle sin verlo. Al menos su pequeño apartamento no estaba muy lejos de la inmensa cuadra de oficinas, así que su aburrida y sosa caminata de las mañanas no le tomaba mucho tiempo.

Era una buena oportunidad, le dijeron. Un ascenso a un nuevo empleo en la gran ciudad. Y Matthew nunca había sido bueno con la confrontación, así que simplemente dijo gracias, empacó su pequeña y aburrida vida y se mudó al otro lado del país para convertirse en un número más de una compañía sin rostro. Ya llevaba dos semanas allí, sin embargo ninguno en su oficina siquiera sabían su nombre. Estaba casi seguro de que ellos ni siquiera sabían que hacía él. Matthew tuvo que esquivar repentinamente a un hombre que no miraba por donde iba. Justo cuando se estrelló con la pared de una tienda para evitar la colisión, comenzó a llover fuertemente. Matthew gruñó para sí mismo. Este día había empezado mejor que lo usual.

Matthew colocó su maletín sobre su cabeza y comenzó a buscar protección. Sus ojos se movían rápidamente por la calle, buscando un toldo o un alféizar o cualquier tipo de refugio del diluvio que caía. Y entonces, como una explosión de color en su gris mañana, su mirada cayó en la vidriera más colorida que jamás había visto. Dio algunos pasos para acercarse, fascinado. Pasteles y tartas de diferentes colores y formas se presentaban como una exhibición de arte sobre mesas vestidas de blanco e hileras plateadas – pequeñas tartas de fruta, pasteles cubiertos con bayas, platos de galletas con glaseados rojos y rosas, magdalenas espolveadas de blanco, pastelillos de cada color del arcoíris. Matthew por poco olvida la lluvia al observar el festín visual, su boca comenzaba a salivar, sus ojos absorbían la explosión de color. Pero precipitadamente empezó a temblar. Al darse cuenta que la lluvia le había empapado la ropa, entró velozmente a la tienda.

Una pequeña y alegre campana anunció su llegada y la calidez del lugar devoró a Matthew inmediatamente. Dentro, la explosión de color era aún más intensa, junto con la dulce y deliciosa esencia del chocolate derretido y de la masa horneándose. El sonido nostálgico de la voz inconfundible de Edith Piaf fluía suavemente por toda la tienda y fotografías en blanco y negro de paisajes de París elegantemente enmarcadas decoraban las paredes. Un mostrador de vidrio recorría la parte trasera de la habitación, separando el frente de la pequeña tienda – la palabra 'acogedor' le vino a la mente – de una chica área de servicio. Matthew se sentía extrañamente cómodo allí dentro; raramente calmado mientras observaba las estanterías complementarias llenas de aún más hermosos y exquisitos dulces y pasteles. Él ya había comido su desayuno – panqueques con sirope de maple y un café latte a las 7 am en punto, lo mismo de todas las mañanas - pero se sentía repentinamente famélico.

"_Bonjour, monsieur!"_ Matthew alzó la mirada hacia la voz. El hombre detrás del mostrador parpadeó cuando Matthew le miró, sus ojos agrandándose y le echó un vistazo de arriba abajo. "¡Pues, bon_jour_!" repitió, haciendo énfasis en la segunda parte de la palabra, luego se inclinó hacia adelante sobre el mostrador y sonrió ampliamente. Tenía el cabello rubio ondulado hasta los hombros y con una ligera barba incipiente en su atractivo rostro, y estaba vestido en vaqueros y un delantal cubierto de harina. Había algo en la manera que sonreía, la manera en la que se inclinó despreocupadamente sobre el mostrador, la manera en que sus ojos azules recorrían el cuerpo de Matthew – Matthew sintió sonrojarse, sin siquiera saber la razón.

"_Bonjour_," respondió Matthew, un poco indeciso.

"¿Puedo darte una… _mano_, por casualidad?" Matthew tuvo que pausar para preguntarse si el rubio repostero había tenido la intención de que sonara así. El hombre le guiñó un ojo y Matthew alzó las cejas. Oh. Sí la tuvo.

"No, gracias. Es sólo que…" Matthew se dio un vistazo a sí mismo, su traje goteaba el agua de lluvia en el suelo. Estaba creando charcos por toda la tienda. "Bueno, es que empezó a llover, y no quería mojarme pero… pues, parece que lo hice de todas maneras, ¿no? Lo siento mucho. No fue mi intención empapar tu suelo. Debo irme."

"¡No!" El hombre lo dijo tan sinceramente que Matthew se detuvo de inmediato. "No, por favor," el hombre continuó, más suavemente. "Quédate allí por un momento."

Matthew esperó, un poco inseguro, mientras el pastelero desapareció por la puerta trasera y reapareció un momento después con una toalla blanca y esponjosa en sus manos. Matthew sonrió cautamente al tomar la toalla y el hombre le sonrió, suavemente. "Gracias," dijo Matthew, colocando su maletín en el suelo y se secó el cabello, sintiéndose un poco incómodo de estar usando la toalla de un extraño. Ahora que estaba tan cerca, Matthew podía ver que el repostero tenía casi su misma altura, esos danzantes ojos azules aún recorriéndole de pies a cabeza. Él olía a caramelo y a algodón dulce. ¿Y por qué seguía mirándole de esa manera? Como si estuviese estupefacto, sus cejas meneándose y sus labios formando una sonrisa.

"Para nada. ¿Vas de camino al trabajo?" La voz del hombre tenía un acento marcado… posiblemente de Quebec, pero había algo sobre él que parecía innegablemente francés.

"Sí," respondió Matthew. "O iba, antes de que la lluvia me atrapara."

El hombre se dio un golpecito en la barbilla, pensativamente. "Déjame adivinar. El traje me dice que eres… ¿banquero de inversiones?"

Matthew exhaló con fuerza, sorprendido. "Casi. Contador."

El hombre arrugó la nariz en desagrado. "Oh, me disculpo." Matthew rodó los ojos y trató de no reírse. "Pero por favor, perdona mi rudeza. Mi nombre es Francis. ¡Bienvenido a _La Pâtisserie de la Rose!_" Francis extendió su mano y Matthew la tomó, dándole un apretón firme. Las manos de Francis estaban suaves por la harina.

"Muchas gracias. Soy Matthew." Matthew se encontró rápidamente fascinado por esos ojos azules danzantes. ¿Qué estaba pasando aquí? Este hombre claramente parecía estar interesado en él. Pero bueno, quizás él se presentaba a todos sus clientes de esta manera. "Tu pastelería es… bueno, maravillosa. ¿Los haces todos tú?"

Francis asintió ligeramente, su expresión complacida y orgullosa. "Cada uno, querido. Yo soy un _artiste_, y estas son mis humildes creaciones."

"Son increíbles," dijo Matthew honestamente, sus ojos sobre una casa de pan de jengibre completamente formada y complicadamente decorada, finalizada con ventanas de malvaviscos y contrachapado de regaliz e incluso una chimenea de chocolate. "No puedo creer que jamás había visto este lugar antes, y paso por aquí todos los días. Por supuesto, sólo he estado en esta ciudad por dos semanas." Se dio cuenta demasiado tarde que Francis le había llamado 'querido' y se sintió un poco incómodo de nuevo. Pero bueno, Francis parecía ser el tipo de hombre que podía usar cómodamente expresiones de afecto como esa con cualquier extraño. O el tipo de hombre al que simplemente no le importa.

"¿Dos semanas, hm? Tiene sentido. Si hubieses estado aquí antes, seguramente te hubiese recordado."

No, él definitivamente se notaba interesado. Matthew tuvo que cuestionar la declaración. Él no era del tipo de persona que la gente recordaba. Él tampoco era el tipo de persona al que completos extraños le coqueteaban. Debajo de la incomodidad y la ligera confusión, Matthew se comenzaba a sentir extrañamente halagado.

"¿Y de cuál lugar de la tierra has venido?" continuó Francis fácilmente.

"De una pequeña ciudad al norte. Jamás habrás escuchado de ella… nadie lo ha hecho. Debo admitirlo, no estoy acostumbrado a una ciudad tan grande como esta."

"Esto es nada comparado a París, querido." Francis lo pronunció de la manera francesa, y Matthew asintió para sí mismo. Francés – por supuesto.

"¿París? Me lo preguntaba por tu acento."

Francis suspiró dramáticamente. "_Oui_. París, la ciudad de mi corazón, y donde perfeccioné mi oficio."

Matthew llevó la mirada hacia una pequeña mesa de exhibición con pastelillos exquisitamente adornados con rojo terciopelo, luego la regresó hacia Francis con una minúscula e insegura sonrisa. "Eres muy talentoso." Matthew no estaba seguro de si ahora él era el que estaba coqueteando, y tampoco estaba seguro de querer hacerlo. Era, definitivamente, algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado.

"Eres demasiado amable. Pero mi arte no es sólo para mirarse, Mathieu. Dime…" Los ojos azules de Francis parpadeaban juguetonamente. "¿Cómo puedo tentarte esta mañana?"

Matthew reforzó su agarre en la toalla. ¿Cómo hace Francis para que esas palabras inocentes suenen tan – bueno – nada inocentes? Matthew tragó saliva y tartamudeó. Había llegado muy rápido al límite de su habilidad de coqueteo. "Uh... bueno, no estoy seguro…"

Francis sonrió y le hizo ademán con el dedo antes de regresar hacia el mostrador. Matthew le siguió, ligeramente aturdido, sus ojos viajando hacia abajo por voluntad propia. El modo de caminar de Francis – la frase _'__**sex on legs' **_inmediatamente le llegó a la mente, y él se abofeteó mentalmente por pensar en algo tan ridículo. Colocó la toalla sobre un taburete junto al mostrador. Francis metió la mano en la vitrina de cristal, sacó una bandeja de bocadillos y la colocó sobre el mostrador. Matthew los estudió con detenimiento. Perfectamente suaves, redondos, blancos merengues con pequeñas bayas rojas en las puntas. Matthew gritó silenciosamente al darse cuenta de lo que eran. "¡Oh!"

"Mi propia versión de los famosos _**Nipples of Venus**__,_" dijo Francis, sonriendo perversamente. "O, si lo prefieres, tengo estos…" Francis volvió a meter la mano en la vitrina, sacando otra bandeja de postres con formas inusuales, y los colocó al lado de los merengues con un movimiento dramático. Matthew reconoció inmediatamente lo que estos eran. Los **éclairs **miniatura tenían dos pequeñas orbes de chocolate sujetos a un extremo, mientras que el otro extremo era más oscuro y estaba esculpido.

"¡Oh!" dijo Matthew una vez más, sintiendo que sus mejillas le quemaban. Tuvo que detenerse a sí mismo de llevarse una mano a la boca, determinado a no parecer una colegiala sonrojada. ¿Qué clase de postres hechos por el hombre eran estos? Se forzó a mirar directamente a Francis. "Por favor, dime que estos no están rellenos de crema."

Francis rió ligeramente, luego gesteó dramáticamente sobre las dos bandejas. "Entonces, Mathieu. ¿Qué prefieres?"

Los ojos de Matthew se abrieron como platos y casi quedó boquiabierto. Seguramente no estará preguntando… Francis guiñó. Oh. Sí le estaba preguntando. La habitación repentinamente se sentía caliente, a pesar de que Matthew seguía con su ropa mojada. Bien. Esta era una manera de hacer una pregunta sensible… Matthew inhaló profundamente, se dijo a sí mismo que fuera valiente, y muy deliberadamente alcanzó la bandeja y tomó uno de los pequeños éclairs. La sonrisa de Francis se agrandó. Se notaba muy entusiasmado. Matthew súbitamente no supo qué hacer con sus manos, con sus ojos. Francis observó mordazmente el éclair en la mano de Matthew e inclinó su cabeza tenuemente.

"Por favor. Dime qué piensas."

Y ahora venía el dilema de realmente comerse un postre con forma de pene frente a un hombre a quien acababa de conocer. Matthew no sabía si había una manera correcta de hacer tal cosa. Pero él ciertamente no iba a retroceder ahora, así que sólo encontraba la mirada de Francis regularmente, y colocó el éclair en su boca. Y entonces se olvidó de sentirse incómodo, o avergonzado ni nada de eso. Porque esto era la cosa más increíble que había probado. La dura cubierta de chocolate crujía entre sus dientes y daba paso a un centro sedoso de chocolate blanco que se derretía en su lengua. El contraste de texturas jugaba con sus sentidos, la sensación, el olor y el increíble sabor de eso; la breve riqueza del chocolate oscuro, el dulce estallido de la crema, la persistente ligereza de los postres cubiertos de azúcar. Matthew no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos, el sabor final detonando en sus papilas gustativas, y lo tragó casi dolidamente. Sus dedos se mantenían en su boca y se mordió el labio inferior, tomó un respiro hondo y suspiró. "Oh, wow."

Francis rió fuertemente y los ojos de Matthew se abrieron rápidamente. "¿Estaba bueno para ti?" preguntó Francis, sus ojos levemente bajos, sus mejillas sólo un poco más oscuras.

"Wow," dijo Matthew de nuevo, sin pensar. Jamás había probado algo parecido en su vida. "Esa ha sido la cosa más maravillosa que he tenido en mi boca."

Francis lucía satisfecho consigo mismo. "Suelo escuchar eso."

Matthew bajó la mirada y rió tembloroso. Qué situación tan vergonzosa, nueva, extraña y fabulosa. "Uh, digo… Me llevaré una docena."

Francis sacudió su cabeza y se cruzó de brazos. "No."

Matthew parpadeó varias veces, desconcertado. "¿No?"

"No. No podría soportar el que hagas semejante demostración sin que yo esté allí para ver. Sería una traición, cariño." Matthew alzó una ceja. ¿Ahora era 'cariño'? "Si quieres más…" La expresión de Francis se volvió maquiavélica. "Tendrás que volver a mí." Matthew no estaba seguro de si sentirse halagado o simplemente fastidiado. Volvió su mirada hacia la bandeja de postres, pero Francis la tomó y volvió a colocarla en la vitrina. "Uh-uh. Creo que te permitiré… uno al día, ¿sí?"

"¡No puedes hacer eso!" dijo Matthew indignado.

Francis sonrió. "Oh, claro que puedo, querido Mathieu. Después de todo, necesito asegurarme de que vuelvas a mí ¿cierto?"

A pesar de su molestia, Matthew sintió un calorcillo en su pecho. Francis debía estar muy interesado en él como para ir a tales extremos para volverle a ver. Matthew estudió al repostero detenidamente; su sonrisa atractiva y expresión juguetona, la forma seductora como se inclinaba en el mostrador y como le miraba a través de párpados pesados. Matthew descubrió que él también quería volver a ver a Francis. Él jamás había conocido a alguien tan audaz, tan… intrigante. Matthew suspiró y rodó los ojos en derrota. Francis sonrió en triunfo. "Bien. Pero es una terrible atención al cliente. ¿Cuánto te debo?" Francis frunció el ceño, y Matthew supo inmediatamente que había dicho algo malo. Comenzó a tartamudear una disculpa, pero Francis sólo sacudió su cabeza y sonó su lengua.

"Por siempre el contador ¿no? Por favor, Mathieu." Francis colocó una mano en su pecho. "Todo lo que pido como pago es el gran placer de tu compañía."

A la mención de su trabajo, Matthew aspiró fuertemente. Oh, se había dejado llevar tanto… "¡Oh, no! ¡Llegaré tarde!"

"Y justo a tiempo. Ha dejado de llover."

Matthew tomó su maletín apresuradamente. Miró por la ventana los cielos claros y notó que Francis estaba en lo cierto. "¡Lo siento, debo apresurarme! Oh no, y ya he llegado tarde dos veces esta semana… Um, gracias Francis, y fue un placer conocerte y…" Él se volteó y Francis descansaba su barbilla sobre su mano, sonriéndole suavemente. Matthew inmediatamente olvidó el resto de su ataque de pánico.

"Mañana, ¿sí? Hasta entonces…" Francis onduló sus dedos levemente. "_Au revoir, mon cher._"

Matthew se mordió un labio, luego le sonrió al audaz y cautivador pastelero francés. "Sí," respondió, asintiendo. "Mañana."

Matthew salió de la pastelería y, antes de salir corriendo hacia su edificio, volteó a ver la puerta por la cual acababa de salir. Había un complicado tallado de una rosa roja en la madera. La pastelería entera parecía más bien algo salido de un encantador, pequeño callejón parisino que de esa calle gris e industrializada donde todos los edificios se veían iguales y nadie te miraba a los ojos. Y ahora su gris y aburrido mundo parecía un poco más brillante. Matthew pasó el resto del día pensando en Francis, en visitar su pequeña pastelería otra vez mañana. Y Matthew se dio cuenta que, por primera vez en semanas, él realmente deseaba hacer algo.

* * *

_Continuará…_

* * *

**ACLARATORIAS**

**1.**_**Sex on legs**_**:**Esta frase se usa cuando una persona es considerada sexualmente atractiva.

**2. Nipples of Venus:**Los 'Pezones de Venus' o¸ su nombre original, '_Capezzoli di Venere'_. Estos dulces provienes de Legagno, Verona, en Italia y eran comúnmente preparados para las fiestas o festividades. Ganaron fama mundial gracias al compositor Antonio Salieri, quien era de esta zona y era fiel amante de estos bombones.

**3. Éclair:**Conocido en la lengua hispana como 'Pepito', es un bollo fino hecho con pasta _choux_, a la que se da forma alargada y se hornea hasta que queda crujiente y hueco por dentro. Tradicionalmente se rellena el bollo con crema pastelera de vainilla o chocolate, o bien con nata, y suele cubrirse con chocolate glaseado. Otros rellenos incluyen nata aromatizada con café soluble, cacao, ron, fruta o puré de castañas.


	2. Syrup und Sachertorte

CAPÍTULO DOS

Syrup und Sachertorte

.

"Y éste fue hecho con el mejor de los chocolates suizos, está mezclado con vainilla y un pequeño toque de chile, además lo combiné a la perfección dentro de mi propia versión registrada con canela de la masa choux."

Matthew cerró sus ojos brevemente mientras saboreaba el siguiente manjar tamaño bocadillo de la bandeja que se encontraba frente a él. El adorable contador estaba sentado en un taburete alto opuesto a Francis en el mostrador, su corbata estaba desanudada y su maletín yacía olvidado a su lado. Francis sólo podía sonreír encantado, casi dejando que un pequeño suspiro se escapara de sus labios. Podría observar a Matthew probar sus deliciosas creaciones durante todo el día. De hecho, tenía la intención de hacer exactamente eso. Hacía justo una semana desde que Matthew había empezado a ir a su pastelería todas las mañanas, iluminando el día de Francis justo cuando comenzaba, dándole algo por lo cual añorar en las noches. Al principio, Francis le había preguntado a Matthew sobre su trabajo, pero rápidamente se volvió obvio que el contador no deseaba hablar de ello. Así que, en su lugar, hablaban sobre sus hogares, sobre música y arte, sobre comida, deportes y viajes. Y mientras más cosas descubría Francis, más quería saber. Por supuesto, se sentía ridículamente atraído por Matthew. Cómo podía no estarlo – él era hermoso, y su cabello era fabuloso. Pero Francis también quería conversar con él, saber cómo se sentía, escuchar lo que él pensaba… no quería sólo acostarse con él. Claro que también deseaba hacer eso, tanto que le dolía. Lo que le hacía preguntarse por qué no había sacado el tema aún. Después de todo, ya había pasado una semana – si hubiese sido cualquier otra persona, Francis se habría acostado con ellos y para ese momento ya los habría olvidado. A Francis le sorprendió descubrir que ésta era la relación más larga que había tenido, y ni siquiera era una.

Ya era viernes por la tarde y, para el gozo de Francis, Matthew había decidido pasar por la pastelería de camino a casa. El olor de pasteles cocinándose salía de la cocina, la voz de la divina Madame Piaf fluía de los altavoces, y esa dorada tarde parecía durar para siempre. Algunos clientes iban y venían, pero toda la concentración de Francis se encontraba sobre el encantador chico ante él.

"Oh", dijo Matthew después de tragar la delicia de chocolate. Rió suavemente, sacudiendo su cabeza con asombro. "¿Cómo lo logras, Francis? Justo cuando pienso que ya he probado la cosa más deliciosa jamás creada, ¡me sorprendes con algo mejor!"

Francis sabía que él era el mejor chef pastelero que había salido de París, pero escuchar esos cumplidos de Matthew significaba, de alguna manera, mucho más para él que los cientos que había recibido antes. Se encogió de hombros modestamente y le dio a Matthew una diminuta y pícara sonrisa. "Querido, desde ahora mi meta en la vida será seguir sorprendiéndote."

Matthew también sonrió, alzando la vista a través de ojos entrecerrados. "Una meta la cual no tendrás problemas en completarla, creo."

Francis sintió cómo su corazón daba varios latidos rápidos y pesados en su pecho. Nunca estaba seguro de si Matthew tenía la intención de sonar seductor cuando hablaba de esa manera, cuando lo miraba de esa manera; pero ese misterio sólo lo hacía más atractivo. Desde hacía años que Francis no se divertía tanto al flirtear. "Me siento halagado por la fe que tienes en mí."

"Pues honestamente, Francis," continuó Matthew, sentándose un poco más recto y sacudiendo el azúcar de sus manos. "¡Eres un mago!"

Francis colocó una de sus manos en su pecho y dio una pequeña reverencia. "Y tú eres encantadoramente amable."

"Lo que realmente quiero saber es ¡cómo no eres del tamaño de una casa!" Matthew bajó la mirada para examinarse a sí mismo. "Tengo sólo una semana visitando tu pâtisserie y estoy seguro de que ya he ganado 4 kilos."

Francis lanzó una mofa. El hombre podría vender membrecías de gimnasios. Hombros amplios, cintura estrecha, esbelto con lo que parecía ser una cantidad perfecta de músculos debajo de ese traje… Francis dejó que sus ojos pasearan. "Tonterías, eres perfecto. Y todo está en la moderación, _non_? Además, me gusta un hombre con un poco de… suavidad en él."

Matthew enrojeció, pero rió al mismo tiempo. "Bueno, uh, supongo que eso es algo bueno. Si sigo así terminaré convirtiéndome en un pastel yo también."

Francis sonrió encantado. "Entonces tendría que comerte, cariño." Matthew realmente dejaba que esas cosas se le escaparan. "Y estoy seguro de que serías delicioso." Matthew rodó sus ojos a modo de burla, pero sus mejillas aún tenían ese apetitoso tono rojo. Un latido salvaje corrió por las venas de Francis. Era tiempo de saber cuán lejos podía llegar. "He estado trabajando en algo especial hoy." Francis hablaba ladinamente, inclinándose hacia delante sobre el mostrador.

"¿Oh?" pregunto Matthew, interesado, con sus ojos azules vibrantes y llenos de intriga detrás de sus encantadores lentes.

"Estos…" Francis hizo un gesto hacia la hilera de crêpes miniatura sobre la bandeja frente a él, "…fueron hechos con un ingrediente secreto muy especial."

Matthew bajó la mirada y luego volvió a subirla, sus ojos entrecerrados y su boca un poco abierta. "Por favor cuénteme más, _Monsieur_."

Francis se inclinó un poco más hacia Matthew y bajó su tono de voz. "Un gran chef nunca revela sus secretos."

Matthew también se inclinó hacia él, sus narices casi tocándose y Francis siendo capaz de oler su cabello. "¿Y si prometo no contárselo a nadie?" susurró.

Francis tuvo que contener un gemido de deseo. Estaba acostumbrado a ese sentimiento de intriga y atracción. A lo que no estaba acostumbrado era a esa abrumadora hinchazón en su pecho cuando Matthew sonreía, esa intensa ola de calor que le recorría cuando Matthew parpadeaba lentamente. Francis empuñó una de sus manos, clavándose las uñas en la palma. "Bueno…" dijo, forzándose para sonreír calmadamente, "…si es una promesa…"

Matthew alzó una mano en un gesto como si estuviera tomando juramento. "Honor de explorador."

Francis retrocedió y aspiró, horrorizado. "Por favor dime que no fuiste un niño explorador, cariño."

Matthew le miró, impasible y serio. "Por supuesto que lo fui. Allí fue donde obtuve mi impresionante conocimiento en atar nudos. Y donde aprendí a nunca aceptar dulces de desconocidos."

Francis alzó una ceja, maliciosamente. "Nudos, ¿hmm? Y…" Bajó la mirada, señalando la bandeja de postres con sus ojos. "… ¿dulces?"

Ese levantamiento en las comisuras de los labios de Matthew nunca había sido tan sutil. "Nunca dije que fuera un _buen_ explorador."

Francis repentinamente se sintió demasiado acalorado para ese frío día de otoño – tuvo la urgencia inmediata de abanicarse con una mano. Río suavemente. "Pues, ahora _realmente_ no sé si puedo confiarte mis secretos."

Matthew agitó una mano. "Te lo juro, soy una tumba. Tus pequeños y sucios secretos están a salvo conmigo, Francis." Entonces guiñó, y Francis por poco se muerde la lengua por la mitad. Oh, esto era demasiado. La forma en la que Matthew ligeramente enrojecía ante los osados coqueteos de Francis, y aún así nunca se acobardaba o apartaba la mirada. La manera en la que le acababa de responder, manteniendo a Francis intrigado y en las puntas de los pies. Matthew aún tenía un poco de esa auténtica inocencia, pero tampoco se comportaba sumisamente. Francis encontraba excitante esa mezcla única entre dulce y malicioso que tenía Matthew.

Francis suspiró dramáticamente y extendió sus manos en derrota. "Muy bien, tú ganas." Tomó una de las crêpes miniatura enrolladas y la levantó delicadamente. Matthew siguió sus dedos con sus ojos durante todo el tiempo. Francis sonrió maliciosamente. "Jarabe de arce, cariño."

Matthew dejó caer su boca y sus amplios ojos azules se dirigieron a encontrarse con los de Francis. "Oh," suspiró con sus hombros tensos y su labio inferior atrapado entre sus dientes. Su pecho subió mientras tomaba un respiro profundo; sus ojos se oscurecieron mientras regresaba su atención a la crêpe. Francis sentía que sus venas ardían debajo de su piel. "Oh," repitió Matthew, con sus mejillas aún sonrojadas. "¿Jarabe de arce?"

Francis podía sentir como su sonrisa se tornaba cada vez más salvaje. Pero por Dios, cuando Matthew respiraba, suspiraba y se sonrojaba de esa manera, ¿cómo podría controlarse? "Es tu favorito, ¿cierto?" preguntó juguetonamente.

"Sí." Respondió Matthew demasiado rápido. Francis podía verlo retorcer sus pies debajo del mostrador de cristal.

Francis silenciosamente se congratuló. Acababa de descubrir que el ingrediente secreto había puesto la situación a su favor. "¿Te gustaría…?" dejó la frase en el aire.

Matthew dejó salir un suspiro suave y expectante. "¡Sí! Déjame probarlo, por favor…"

La manera en la que Matthew dijo 'por favor' provocó que un calor feroz y antojoso se disparara hacia ciertas partes del cuerpo de Francis. De repente, una semana se sintió como un largo, largo tiempo. "Pues, por supuesto que puedes probarlo." Le hizo creer a Matthew que le pasaría la crêpe, quien se inclinó absortamente hasta que Francis repentinamente se detuvo y se echó para atrás. Sonrió contentamente cuando Matthew frunció el ceño. "Dime, Mathieu. ¿Qué planeas hacer este fin de semana?"

Matthew observaba con deseo la crêpe entre los dedos de Francis, pero luego se encontró con la mirada juguetona de Francis. Inmediatamente entrecerró los ojos. "No mucho. Aún tengo que desempacar algunas cosas."

Francis tenía que darle crédito a Matthew. Aún respiraba un poco rápido pero, una vez que entendió el juego de Francis, parecía estar determinado a no perder. "No, no, no, cariño," guiñó Francis. "Tengo una mejor idea. ¿Qué te parece...? Oh, pero qué estoy haciendo. Ten. Pruébala primero." Francis sostuvo la crêpe frente a los labios de Matthew. Matthew la observó sospechosamente, incluso después de su escena anterior.

"¿Por qué?"

Francis se obligó a no reír encantado. "Porque entonces, ¡no podrás negarte!"

Matthew enarcó ambas cejas. "Bueno. Tendré que comprobar eso."

Los labios de Matthew se sentían tan suaves y cálidos contra los dedos de Francis. Nuevamente, Francis empuñó su otra mano y tuvo que morder su labio para suprimir un gemido. Logró sentir el ligero toque de la lengua de Matthew en la punta de su dedo y esto lo recorrió como una descarga eléctrica. Matthew cerró sus ojos y luego los abrió lentamente, entonces encontró los de Francis con una intensidad oscura y ardiente.

La campana sobre la puerta sonó alegremente y una fuerte voz resonó por toda la tienda. "¿Dónde está mi pastel?"

Matthew inmediatamente se echó para atrás y se cubrió la boca con su mano. Francis gruñó internamente. ¿Por qué, por qué, por qué? De todos los momentos… Tener que presentarle a Matthew a su demasiado confiado, insoportablemente ruidoso y tercamente narcisista mejor amigo alemán no era parte del plan de seducción de Francis.

"¡Gilbert!" chilló Francis, sarcásticamente encantado y genuinamente frustrado. "Justo a tiempo, como siempre."

Gilbert se movía rápidamente por la tienda, tomando una magdalena en el camino. "Sí, sí. Vine por el pastel de mi fiesta y más te vale que sea estupendo."

"Pensé que era una fiesta sorpresa." Francis dirigía esa frase a Roderich, quien caminaba resignadamente detrás del alemán que, prácticamente, daba saltitos.

"Ya sabes cómo es." Roderich le arrebató la magdalena a Gilbert de la mano y le observó con furia.

Claro que Francis sabía. Cuando tenía la pequeña sospecha de que alguien estaba haciendo algo por su cumpleaños, Gilbert atosigaría, sonsacaría, engatusaría y se quejaría hasta saber el último detalle de ello. Gilbert sonrió petulantemente. "No pueden ocultarme nada, perdedores."

"Antonio se lo contó," dijo Roderich.

Francis rodó los ojos. Por supuesto que fue Antonio. "Por qué no me sorprende. Independientemente, Gilbert, llegaste demasiado temprano, _mon ami_."

"De qué estás hablando, ¡son casi las seis! Más vale que tengas mi Sachertorte lista o yo…" Gilbert se interrumpió, mirando a Matthew como si apenas acabara de notarlo. Su expresión se mantuvo en blanco antes de que sus labios se curvaran en una sonrisa perturbadora. "Déjame adivinar, elegiste el éclair."

Matthew se sonrojó. Francis apretó los dientes. Roderich golpeó a Gilbert en el hombro.

"¡Ow! ¿Qué? Oye, eso es violencia doméstica, yo podría demandarte…"

"Debo disculparme," dijo Roderich, sonriéndole a Matthew, educado y digno como siempre. "La inteligencia social de Gilbert nunca avanzó más allá del cuarto grado."

"¡Roderich! ¡Gilbert!" dijo Francis fuertemente, interrumpiendo antes de que Gilbert respondiera con algo inapropiadamente vulgar. "Él es Matthew. Un amigo mío. Estábamos _ocupados_." Francis prácticamente le escupió la palabra a Gilbert, quien sólo meneó sus cejas.

"Encantado de conocerles," dijo Matthew quedamente. Francis sintió que su pecho se hinchaba un poco y que su espalda le hormigueaba mientras veía como Matthew inseguramente se ponía de pie. Esa timidez que mostraba en ocasiones era demasiado cautivadora. Y pensar que tan sólo momentos antes esos labios ligeramente sonrientes habían estado contra los dedos de Francis…

Roderich tomó la mano de Matthew en un apretón educado. "Igualmente." Los modales de Roderich eran, como siempre, impecables. Francis jamás entendería exactamente qué era lo que había visto el refinado austríaco en Gilbert, quien ahora se encontraba inclinado contra el mostrador y ojeando a Matthew de pies a cabeza.

"Así que dime, Matt. ¿Cuánto le tomó a _mon ami_ Francis?"

Matthew lucía confundido. "¿Cuánto le tomó?"

"Sí, ya sabes." Gilbert apuntó hacia los infames éclairs debajo del mostrador de cristal. "Para pasar de poner uno de esos en tu boca a…"

Francis tomó a Gilbert por el cuello de su camiseta, lo haló hacia él y le siseó en el oído. "Una palabra más y te juro que le contaré a Roderich sobre ese baile privado en Nueva York el mes pasado."

Gilbert entrecerró los ojos. "Buen movimiento, señor." Cuando Francis lo soltó, Gilbert aclaró su garganta y se arregló la camiseta. "Tráeme mi maldito pastel."

Francis sonrió, triunfante. "Un momento, buen señor." Francis se dirigió a buscar el pastel, escuchando a Roderich detrás de él.

"¿Qué fue eso, Gilbert?"

"¡Nada! ¿Hay calor aquí? Así que, Matt, ¿a qué te dedicas? Déjame adivinar, banquero de inversiones. Oye, ¿esas son crêpes con jarabe de arce?"

Francis regresó de la cocina con su brillante Sachertorte, llevándola hasta el mostrador y encontrando a Gilbert comiéndose las crêpes y a Roderich preguntándole educadamente a Matthew sobre su trabajo. Francis estuvo a punto de salvar a Matthew de un tema que él sabía el contador detestaba, cuando Gilbert lo alcanzó y lo arrastró lejos del mostrador. "¿Qué demonios está sucediendo aquí?" siseó Gilbert. "¿Siquiera has invitado al Sr. Contador Semental a salir?"

Francis no quería explicar eso ahora, y menos de esa manera. Sabía que sus amigos no entenderían, y pensarían que esa atracción era igual a las demás. "Mira, sólo lo conozco desde hace unos días."

Gilbert miró a Francis sin expresión. "¿Estás bromeando? ¿Unos días? La semana pasada estuviste con alguien que conociste en el baño de hombres."

Francis dio una ojeada rápida en dirección a Matthew. "¡Shh, baja la voz!"

"¡Se suponía que íbamos a ver una película!" Gilbert hablaba demasiado fuerte. "¡Entonces fuiste al baño de hombres por dos minutos y lo siguiente que supe fue que te ibas con un tipo a casa!"

"Mira, no fue exactamente así que…"

"¡Tuve que verla yo solo! ¿Acaso sabes lo sospechoso que eso luce, un hombre adulto viendo 'El gato con botas' solo? ¡Pensé que alguien iba a llamar a la policía!"

"_Merde_, Gilbert, podrías…"

"Hombre, que lo que quiero decir es que, si puedes conquistar a alguien en el tiempo que te tardas orinando, entonces 'unos días' vendría siendo como una relación a largo plazo."

Francis le observó con furia. Gilbert le devolvía la mirada. "¿Terminaste?" finalmente preguntó Francis. "Sabes que eres todo un craso, ¿cierto, querido?"

"Psh, suenas como Roderich. Como yo lo veo, sólo existen tres explicaciones posibles." Gilbert comenzó a contar con sus dedos. "Una: no te gusta. Dos: tú no le gustas. Tres…" Gilbert sonrió ampliamente. _Merde_, podía ser bastante insoportable cuando tenía esa desagradable sonrisa. "_Realmente_ te gusta."

Así que sus amigos sí entenderían después de todo. Francis se encogió de hombros, en un intento de restarle importancia al asunto. "¿Y qué si es así?"

Los ojos de Gilbert se iluminaron en esa manera conocida y preocupantemente malvada. "Ohhhh. Bien, muy bien." Volvió a sonreír antes de regresar corriendo hacia el mostrador. Se acercó furtivamente a Matthew y se inclinó hacia él demasiado cerca. "Matt, mi amigo. No estoy seguro de si Francis ya te lo ha dicho, aunque no estoy seguro de por qué no lo haría, pero habrá una asombrosa fiesta mañana en la noche para celebrar la sorprendente ocasión que cambió el mundo, mi llegada a este mundo hace veintiocho años. Y tú, por supuesto, asistirás."

Matthew parecía estar un poco desconcertado. "¿Lo haré?"

"Lo harás. Los festejos _chez _Beilschmidt suelen descontrolarse un poco, así que recuerda traer otro par de pantalones." Francis se dio una palmada en la frente mientras Gilbert continuaba. "En cuanto a los regalos, me gusta la ropa interior de seda, las pipas talladas del siglo XVII, y los ponis personalizados de 'Mi Pequeño Pony'…"

"Por favor no traigas nada," interrumpió Roderich.

"Aw, nah. Al menos llévame unos calcetines o algo…"

"Siéntete en la total libertad de ignorarlo, todo el mundo lo hace." Roderich pateó a Gilbert en la pantorrilla, de alguna manera logrando hacerlo con elegancia. "Pero Francis ya debió haberte invitado. Te veremos allá, ¿por supuesto?"

"Bueno, uh," Matthew miró a Francis muy brevemente. "Suena fantástico, pero… en realidad Francis no me ha invitado."

Francis tragó pesadamente cuando tanto Gilbert como Roderich le miraron con furia. Gilbert sacudió su cabeza en disgusto. "Bastardo francés sin tacto."

"¿Sin tacto, YO? Querido, viniendo de ti, eso es más rico que tu hermosamente diseñada Sachertorte. Además, me interrumpieron antes de tener la oportunidad de hacerlo."

"Suficiente de esas excusas. Me avergüenzas, Francis. Pensé que eras bueno con estas cosas, has tenido suficiente práctica…" El ataque verbal de Gilbert se convirtió en un grito incoherente cuando Roderich nuevamente le pateó por la pantorrilla. "Maldición, ¿podrías dejar de atacarme físicamente por hoy?"

Roderich rápida y elegantemente tomó la caja del pastel del mostrador antes de guiar a Gilbert insistentemente hacia la puerta. "Debemos marcharnos. Gracias por el pastel, Francis. Fue un placer conocerte, Matthew, y realmente espero verte mañana en la noche."

Gilbert le lanzaba dagas a Francis, sus ojos bien abiertos e intensos, incluso mientras Roderich lo arrastraba por el cuello de la camiseta. Apuntó dos dedos hacia Francis, luego hacia Matthew. "Ponte unos cojones, hombre."

La puerta se cerró con un golpe detrás de ellos y Francis dejó salir un respiro profundo. Matthew parecía estar ligeramente abrumado.

"Me disculpo," dijo Francis, fastidiado por la interrupción pero mostrando una sonrisa encantadora de todas maneras. "Suele ser mejor cuando te presentan a Gilbert lentamente. O que no lo hagan nunca."

Matthew sacudió su cabeza y se acomodó su corbata, incómodo. "No, debo ser yo quien se disculpe. Cuando dije que no me habías invitado, no quería decir que… estaba esperando que lo hicieras, o…"

"¿No era así?"

Mateo lució cabizbajo por un momento antes de esconderse detrás de una expresión en blanco. "Lo siento, no quise ponerte en un aprieto." Francis se dio una patada mental – Matthew debió haberle entendido mal. "Pensé…" Matthew continuó, "Digo, _ellos_ debieron pensar que había algo entre nosotros. Oh, y esa crêpe estaba increíble, por cierto."

Francis suprimió una risilla. "Sé que lo estaba."

"Y pues, lo que sea que fuere eso que me ibas a preguntar antes de que nos interrumpieran, la respuesta hubiese sido sí."

Y ahora Matthew volvía a ser completamente adorable. Francis sintió su corazón saltar, y sabía que ya no podía andarse con rodeos y seguir pasando por alto el tema. "Con que sí ¿eh? Me alegra oírlo, porque me temo que ahora nos encontramos en un dilema."

Los ojos de Matthew brillaban con esperanza, pero su expresión se mantenía insegura. "¿Sí?"

Francis apoyó sus brazos sobre el mostrador y bajó la cabeza, entrecerrando los ojos y curvando sus labios, todo siendo parte de su acostumbrada pose de seductor. "No puedo permitir que nuestra primera cita sea la fiesta de cumpleaños de mi fastidioso amigo."

Los ojos llenos de esperanza de Matthew se abrieron un poco más y él inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado inquisitivamente. "¿Cita?"

"Sí, querido, lo que nos deja con sólo una noche para rectificar esta situación, y una única opción posible. Sal a cenar conmigo. Esta noche."

Matthew parpadeó silente varias veces antes de que una lenta y tímida sonrisa apareciera en su rostro. Se arregló el cabello y se encogió de hombros en un obvio intento de restarle importancia al asunto. "Seguro. Por qué no."

Francis sintió sus mejillas calentarse ante esa cautivadora sonrisa. De haber tenido alguna duda sobre el interés de Matthew de seguir adelante con esto, acababa de ser totalmente destruida. "¡Maravilloso, cariño! Y conozco el lugar perfecto. Dime… ¿te gusta la comida italiana?"

* * *

_Continuará..._


End file.
